1. Field
The present disclosure is generally related to transportation systems and more particularly to an object transportation system for a flight of steps.
2. Related Art
Carrying luggage, boxes, or other heavy or bulky objects up or down a ladder or stairways may be hazardous. A person ascending or descending a ladder or stairway with a bulky object must usually lift, hold, and balance the bulky object while at the same time trying to hold on to the ladder or a handrail of the stairway and maintain a personal balance on the ladder or stairway. As an example in FIG. 1, a side-view of a person 100 is shown ascending a known stairway 102 having at least one handrail 104. The person 100 is carrying an object 106 that may be heavy, bulky, or both. In this example, the person 100 is only able to physically hold on to one handrail 104 with one arm 108 while holding the object 106 with the other arm 110 unassisted. This results in a potentially unsafe condition because the object 106 may cause the person 100 to trip or lose his/her balance while either ascending or descending the stairway 102. This problem is intensified in the example shown in FIG. 2.
In FIG. 2, a side-view of a person 200 is shown either ascending or descending a ladder 202 with an object 204. In this example, the person 200 is only able to physically hold on to a rung 206 of the ladder 202 with one arm 208 while holding the object 204 with the other arm 210 unassisted. In this example, the danger has increased because ascending or descending a ladder is quite dangerous when both arms 208 and 210 of the person 200 are not used to hold on to the ladder 202.
As such, there is a need for a system capable of assisting the transport an object up or down a stairway or ladder.